y9historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilar, Amanda and Wei Han's Research
''The Korean War: '' INTRODUCTION: After WW2, Russia controlled North Korea whilst USA controlled South Korea. China helped North Korea since Russia was their ‘big brother’. They both supported communism and it derived from Russia. North Korea and South Korea started fighting, but since USA’s weapons were more advanced, China sent people to help North Korea instead. This was a suicidal action and tons of lives were lost. When there was a tie, they drew a border the latitude 38°. It now became North Korea (Democratic People’s Republic of Korea, DPRK) and South Korea (Republic of Korea, ROK) on 25 June 1950. Nowadays, North Korea has extreme poverty and no freedom. If a North Korean was caught escaping, they would be tortured to death in a concentration camp. Another possibility of getting into concentration camp is if any citizen was thought that he/she was not faithful or loyal to the leader of Korea. The whole family would be sent too and tortured to death. At the beginning, the United States and the Soviet Union agreed to force the japanese out of Korea, since they had taken control of Korea. However, as part of the agreement, the Soviet Union would maintain the top half of Korea whilst the US would do so in the bottom half. The dividing line was the 38th parallel. The United States approached the United Nations hoping to resolve the issue of Korea being divided. A United Nations Commisions decided to hold relections in Korea. The communists in North Korea refused the election and did not want it to take place. Communists in South Korea rejected the idea. Governtment in South Korea was formed by anti-communist Syngman Rhee. The Soviet Union put Kim II-Sung was put as the head of North Korea. During the invasion of South Korea on June 25th, 1950 by the North Koreans, the United States wanted to stop the spread of communism. The Soviet Union wanted to spread communism to as many countries as possible. For the Korean War, the type of main causes include communism and democracy. Both sides wished to unify all of Korea again under their own form of government. North Korea wished to unify Korea as a communist. South Korea wanted to bring democracy to all of Korea. During this war, it was a lot about who would take control over Korea and the Empire. Since Korea was surrounded by many countries such as China, Japan, Russia etc, they were vulnerable to attack and take over. There were many disputes to how Korea should be run and arguments consisting of the government. North Korea: (Democratic People’s Republic of Korea) North Korea is a very controlled country which is mainly run by governent and higher ranking officials. It is very isolated and turns its back away from the world. They think of themselves as the most powerful country, involving military force and powerful leadership lead by kim joong-il (who takes the title as Supreme leader). Many of North Korea’s population looks up to the Supreme Leader as the closest figure to God. He is their saviour as he looks after them. He provides a hospitable environment, education, foundations etc. North Korea rarely allows foreigners into their country, let alone Americans because of past relationships and conflict during the Cold War. But, once foreigners are let in, there are specific rules that need to be followed, such as no photographing and video filming around North Korea. Cellphones are confiscated. If foreigners insult or disrespect Kim Joong IL, they are told to immediately leave the country. There are many statues, portraits, murals, pictures around North Korea which represent Kim Joong IL as their government and succeful figure. All around North Korea there is poverty and famine. The government does not have good facilities and medical resources since they refuse to ask for help from other countries. >Socialist Republic >Known by the outside world as totalitarian Stalinist dictatorship Division of Korea: In August 1945, the Soviet Army established a Soviet Civil Authority to rule the country until a domestic regime could be established. After Soviet forces’ departure in 1948, the following years had been planned for the unification of Korea from both sides until association of Syngman Rhee regime in the South with American Military support. The previous defeat from October 1948 revolution ended hopes that the country could be connected by a way of Communism in the South. In 1949, the Northern Regime considered hosting a military interruption into South Korea but failed to receive support from the Soviet Union. This played a key role in the establishment of the country. The withdrawal of most help and forces from the US drastically weakened the South and encouraged Kim Il-sung to re-think of an invasion plan. The idea was first rejected by Joseph Stalin but with more advanved technology and nuclear weapons being developed by the Soviet, as well as China indicating that it would send troops to help and support North Korea, Stalin approved of the invasion which led to the Korean War. South Korea: (Republic of Korea) In 1910 Japan had taken control over Korea. After democracy and division at the end of world war 1, the nation was divided into North and South Korea. The latter was proclaimed in 1948 as a democracy. A war between the two Koreas resulted in a strained relationship. During a period of military rule, the South Korean Economy grew significantly and the country was transformed into a major economy, and a full democracy. South Korea is a presidential republic consisting of 16 administrative divisions and is a developed country with a high standard of living. Like many democracies, South Korea’s government is divided into three branches: executive, judical and legislative. The executive and legislative branches operate usually at national level. South Korea is a constitutional democracy. The Korean war was a military conflict between North and South Korea beginning on June 25th, 1950. The conflict arose from the attempts to unify the two Korean powers under their respective governments and led to full scale war which cost at least 2 million civilians and soldiers from both sides. This period before the war was marked by the border divide and conflicts at the 38th parallel and attempts to negotiate elections for the entire Korea. These negotiations resulted when the military of North Korea invaded the South on June 25th, 1950. The US volunteered and allied in favour of South Korea. After advances in South Korean counter-attack, the North allied with Chinese forces. Many refer to this war as a civil war, but many factors are also included. The Korean War was the first to lead onto the Cold War and set the standard for many later conflicts. It gave the impression of a proxy war,, where the two superpowers would fight in another country forcing people in that nation to suffer destruction and death. The superpowers avoided descending into an all out wat with one another, but they used nuclear weapons. It expanded into the Cold War which soon enough involved and concerned Europe. A heavily guarded demilitarized zone on the 38th parallel continues to divide the peninsula today with anti-Communist and anti-North Korea sense remaining in South Korea. Since the start of the Korean War in 1953, the relations between North Korean Government and South Korea, European Union, Canada, United States and Japan have remained tense. Fighting has stopped but both Koreas are metaphorically at war. Both North and South Korea agreed to sign the June 15th North-South Joint Declaration in 2000 in which both sides promise to seek out a peaceful reunification, such as the previous one planned. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Korea http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/North_Korea